baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
"Urik"
A Glatorian with no name, "Urik" is the name given to this warrior by Halix, in memory of Urik. Early Life Early in his life, he fought in the Core War. He was soon transferred to work at Outer Shadow, and became a weapon designer and creator for many years. Bara Magna Following the Shattering, "Urik" walked for nearly one hundred thousand years, searching for life. He became mostly blind in his left eye, and deaf in his left ear. He had taken a bad blow from a bear after nine hundred thousand seven hundred years of walking, which never properly recovered since he had no time to rest. He walked, only looking for food, water, and shelter, as well as civilization. Holy Spherus Magna Empire After one hundred thousand years of walking, he came across Iconox, and soon met Halix. Halix recognized that he was a man from Outer Shadow, and offered him a place in Iconox, a place to be safe. "Urik" agreed, and was given the name of a fallen warrior who died before his time. The two went to see Congelo, who informed Halix that the name was fine, and proper, and that the man could stay as Halix's apprentice. He also mentioned that he was formerly of Outer Shadow as well, and that Halix was improving vastly. Halix went off to get "Urik" some patches for his armor, a new sword, and to find him a place to stay. Later, "Urik" eventually joined a team consisting of Verin, Drak and Calif along with a handful of Skrall, at a fortification to the north of Bara Magna. As Calif spoke about his quest for the Moment's Reprieve, and about the dangers encountered along the way. He asked Calif if he knew anything about the Reprieve, but found out that it was missing and the quest was a failure, to his disappointment. The trainees all shared stories and spoke, making Calif their leader. Invado of the Order of Seven led an attack on the fortress, sending his warriors to attack. As the Skrall went to meet the force head on, the trainees utilized Thornax Launchers and their supply of the explosive fruits to try to keep the enemies at bay, but eventually, they were lost, and forced to flee. During the final battle outside of the walls of the Empire, "Urik" took part, eventually seeing Halix with a bomb able to kill everyone. When he heard that Invado had used the Moment's Reprieve to get the bomb to forcefully end the war, and that Halix had gone mad, "Urik" ran his mentor through from behind, killing him before he could use the bomb to end all of their lives. Abilities and Traits "Urik" is a brilliant man, to have been a weapon's designer and creator. He also shows resentment for the Core War, and the sorts of weapons he created. He has a deaf left ear, and nearly blind left eye, making things harder for him, but he fights on. Weapons "Urik" was given a Skrall sword by Halix.